


A Hopeful Start

by Raelinae, valeforwings



Series: Mookoto AU [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Also smut but not for a while still, Boundaries yo, But mostly this is the precious cow settling into his new life, M/M, Mentions of previous rape and abuse, Mookoto AU, Multi, Panic Attacks, So it's pretty fluff and cute, some ptsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelinae/pseuds/Raelinae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeforwings/pseuds/valeforwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends, new friends, family and old faces; a new life to start with those who adore him. Mookoto has a bright future in front of him. There are issues to discuss and work on still, secrets that need to come to light, but with Haru and Rin at his sides there's not a shred of doubt in Makoto's heart that he can finally live the life he was meant to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

GUESS WHO'S BACK!! YEP, WE ARE! And so are these three cute dumbasses. I actually did miss 'em a lot. I'm glad the 10,000 hit mark was approaching on the first part of the series to force me to write for it again- my interests had shifted pretty far away, as is my brain's wont. But hey, we're back, and you don't care for reading this nonsense, so continue on to the fic below! We know you want to.

* * *

  
Morning came piercing through the curtains as sunshine and city sounds. The effect worked all too well but despite now being conscious Makoto had every intention of ignoring the sun's call. The bed was soft and toasty warm and the person he was snuggled against smelled delightful. As true cognizance and memories started coming back to him Makoto could feel a curious mix of embarrassment and happiness overtaking his sleepy mind. To be still in bed with one of the men he adored- and he had no idea where the second was now- was practically bliss. He nuzzled the back of his bedmate's neck, inhaled, and smiled: it was Haru who still lay with him.

  
Haru... sounded alarmingly awake. "Good morning, Makoto."

  
Hot scarlet blush creeping down his neck Makoto tried hurriedly to think of an excuse for his behavior but could think of none. As silent panic began to set in in earnest and Haru started to turn over the toilet flushed and made them both pause. Makoto rolled over, ears perking up, beaming at Rin when he walked out of the bathroom.

  
"Hey," the redhead grinned, flashing pointed teeth. "Morning to you two lazybones."

  
"You didn't wait for us?" Makoto asked, honestly a little upset.

  
A slight redness colored Rin's cheeks and he looked away. He coughed once, awkwardly, and finally muttered, "Something I had to take care of c-came up..."

  
For some reason that caused Haru to snicker as he rolled out of bed and Makoto couldn't help but look back and forth between the two. "Wh-what? What am I missing?"

  
"Nothing," Haru told him, trailing a lingering touch down one of the metahuman's sensitive ears that made Makoto shiver.

  
"Shopping today?" He asked Rin in passing. Rin snagged the back of Haru's boxers and unwittingly treated Makoto to a glimpse of Haru's very nice ass. The metahuman swallowed and looked away.

  
"Yeah sure, sounds good. Hey, let him take a shower first. That way, we can work on breakfast while you take your sweet time in the bath."

  
Haru sighed but stood back and gestured for Makoto to go ahead. As Makoto hurried to get to the bathroom so he wouldn't further prolong Haru enjoying his morning soak the dark-haired man padded down the hall to start the coffee anyway. Rin, grinning, lightly patted Makoto's shoulder when the metahuman continued to stare dumbly after the oldest of them.

  
"Hey, I know his butt's beautiful, but you really ought to hurry up. You don't wanna keep him waiting."

  
Makoto focused back in on the real world and nodded abruptly to Rin before marching into the bathroom.

* * *

Makoto couldn't stop humming happily all through helping Rin make omurice and Rin didn't fail to take notice of the Companion's upbeat mood. It all faltered to a temporary stop when Makoto stood above Haruka's omelette, ketchup bottle in hand, a torn look and slight flush on his face suggesting he had no idea what he should write. Rin, though silently appealed to with big green puppy eyes, simply shook his head and now had his chin propped on his hand, a wide smile conveying his curiosity and amusement toward Makoto's dilemma.

Finally, accompanied by Rin's soft laughter, Makoto drew a slightly wobbly fish and the characters for mackerel bracketing it.

  
"Well he'll love that, though he may be disappointed by the actual lack of mackerel in the omelette." Rin said as he took the plate from under Makoto's nose.

  
Feeling slightly vindicated, Makoto snagged Rin's omurice while he was still setting the table (Rin had drawn a silly little cow caricature on Makoto's) and quickly wrote 'idiot' on it in blocky characters.

  
"Hey," Rin protested when he saw the damage done, but he was still laughing quietly so Makoto knew it was no harm done.

  
"You earned it," he muttered petulantly, carrying Rin's serving to the table and taking his own seat.

  
"Yeah yeah," Rin snorted, pouring out milk and orange juice for himself, Haru, and Makoto.

  
"Already arguing?"

  
Haru's cool tone preceded him and the second Makoto turned his head to assure the black-haired man it was all in good spirits his words died in his throat.

  
It had been plenty rare thus far to see either man in casual clothing that wasn't sleepwear-casual, so seeing Haru look as flawless as ever in sky-blue pants with the cuffs rolled up, a plain white shirt, and a loose over shirt of similar shade to his pants wasn't too surprising. Two-toned blue boat shoes finished off the look. Makoto couldn't keep himself from staring in awe. Haru caught him gaping like a fish and gave him a secretive smile. The metahuman burned red all the way to his hairline and he hurried away from the table to change into the only proper clothes he had. Rin knocked just before Makoto could open the door and bared his teeth in a pleased grin.

  
"Can't wait to get you good-looking clothes. Sousuke's totally got a dad's sense of style. Anyway, it's my turn to get dressed. If you want to stick around you can-" Rin winked, "-but I doubt you'll dare, so go eat your breakfast before it gets colder."

  
Flushed again- he had just  _stopped_  blushing!- Makoto pelted out of the room, leaving Rin's laughter behind.

* * *

Rin seemed to take longer to get dressed than the both of them combined. Makoto couldn't help but reflect that it was best that the redhead had already finished eating because his food would have been frigid by the time he emerged from the bedroom again. When he did, though, Makoto had eagerly leaned forward, his ears pricked toward the sound of Rin strolling down the hall. The Companion desperately wanted to see what Rin had spent so long deciding on.

  
Pink. A hot pink shirt and purple plaid pants. Makoto could scarcely believe his eyes. This wasn't what he had ever expected to see.

  
"No." Haru said abruptly. He stood and began to shove Rin back toward the room. "No. Not those. You can't wear those. I haven't burnt them yet."

  
Rin sputtered but his attempts to dig his heels in and resist Haru's pushing were fruitless. "Then why haven't you burned them yet? You secretly like 'em, don't you?"

  
"No," Haru repeated coldly. "The only decent thing these pants do is hug your ass nicely but you have literally a dozen pairs of pants that do that and aren't  _atrocious_. No. Not these."

  
Makoto remained, struck dumb, at the table. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the spot where Rin- or rather, where Rin's shocking pants- had been just moments prior. His floppy ears twitched and focused on the next sudden noise- a burst of shouting.

  
Rin came running down the hall, barefoot and shirtless and breathlessly laughing, Haru chasing him growling, and-

  
Makoto slumped all the way down in his seat, trying to hide as much of himself as he could, shrinking down further and further as he stared at the only thing Rin  _was_  wearing.

The redhead pivoted in the middle of their living room, sensually running his hands down his legs- mother of god his  _legs_ \- and smirking at his irate partner. "Come on, Haru, you've never had a problem with the leather pants before~"

  
_  
Haru please,_ please _get him out of those pants. Please..!_  


  
Green eyes couldn't stop staring at Rin's figure. Deep, dark red leather hugged every curve and dip of Rin's legs. Highlighted his ass. Clung to every last inch they covered. Rin might as well have poured burgundy wine on his legs.

  
Makoto was pretty sure his eyes were about to bug out of their sockets.  _Please make him change Haru!_  


  
Luckily Haru was on the job, even if Makoto couldn't voice his pleas aloud for fear his voice would crack. "I am not allowing you to wear those out for simple shopping. Change. Immediately."

  
Rin snickered and padded past Haru, trailing his fingers across Haru's chest, disappearing into the bedroom again.

  
_  
Now stop being aroused, Makoto,_  the metahuman berated himself.

* * *

Makoto's throat felt tight when they entered the darkness of the parking garage. He wanted to turn around and walk back out immediately. But Rin- newly clad in simple dark jeans and a gray plaid shirt- and Haru seemed both comfortable with their environment and sure of themselves. Makoto lengthened his stride a bit to keep up with them better. Haru glanced back and shot him a small smile. Some of the tension drained out of the metahuman's shoulders with that alone.

  
"Oh," Makoto said, honestly a little startled by the car Haru and Rin had just approached. "I thought you guys had said you had old things because you don't spend money. This is..."

  
The car was a new- or at least new _er_ \- model and judging by the pride in his expression and body, Rin was the happy owner. It was dark, unobtrusive when tucked away in the encompassing darkness of the garage, but it looked fast and impressive. Just Rin's type, Makoto had learned.

  
"Obviously I upgraded," he gestured at the gleaming dark car, "but the old car went to my sister and then when he finally managed to pass his test she gave it to her husband's younger brother. Keeping it in the family, I suppose."

  
The Companion beamed, already relaxed again, easily putting aside any of his doubts. "That's nice of you."

  
Rin shrugged. "Cheaper for everyone. Go ahead, get- wait, front or back seat?"

  
Haru was already at the front seat, his fingers curved under the handle, habit hard to break. He looked up at Makoto, his blue eyes startled and wide, and he retracted his hand with a quiet murmur of, "S-sorry, I... I didn't think."

  
Makoto shook his head. His tail weaved calmly back and forth behind him. "It's okay. I would prefer the backseat anyway, thank you."

  
The confusion and surprise faded from Haru's face. He gave into habit and opened the door to slide into the seat parallel to Rin. Makoto made himself comfortable in the back, making sure the base of his tail wasn't smooshed and ducking his head slightly so as not to potentially scratch or rip the roof of the car. Red eyes watched his every move in the rearview and Rin only turned the key when he was certain Makoto was settled. Enraptured, floppy ears tilted forward to better catch the soft rumble of the engine, and one moment longer Makoto leaned into the gap between the front seats to stare in wide-eyed fascination at the screen, gauges, and dials.

  
"It all lights up!"

  
He sounded like an excited child and it brought matching smiles to his owners' faces. The radio kicked in a second later and sent the metahuman scrambling backward. Rin winced and tried to apologize past the blaring sound at the same time that Haru violently mashed one of the arrows on the screen. The volume decreased slowly, then rapidly, until there was no sound left but for the ringing in Makoto's sensitive ears. He still held them, green eyes like saucers and frightened, his breathing ragged.

  
"Geez, Makoto, I'm  _so_  sorry-" Rin said for the fourth time and Makoto could only offer a numb nod to silence any further apologies. Both his owners were looking at him. Haru had a hand outstretched halfway, as if he wasn't sure it was alright to touch the scared metahuman, and Rin was biting his lip far too hard.

  
"I'm okay," Makoto told them shakily. He took Haru's hand with a weak smile. "I'm okay. Just startled. I'm fine."

  
"We just started and I already fucked everything up..!" Rin moaned, forehead hitting the steering wheel with a thunk.

  
Makoto awkwardly reached under one arm with the other to try and pat Rin's back. With an amused huff Haru let go of his hand so the Companion could use the closer one to rub Rin's shoulder. "It's really all right."

  
"I'm sorry..." Rin grumbled.

  
"I'll apologize for his shit taste in music while we're at it."

  
"Fuck off Haru," Rin said automatically.

  
Makoto's lips pulled helplessly into a smile. Haru's signature tiny warm smile was directed back at him and Makoto couldn't stop himself from flat-out grinning back.

* * *

Even if he thought he'd calmed down about being in the dark of the parking garage Makoto realized he wasn't fully relaxed until they were out of it and on the road. Haru had cast Rin, then the speedometer, a suspicious look, but then he glanced back at Makoto, back at his partner, and muffled a snicker as he turned his head to stare out his window. The Companion had no idea what the sequence of events meant so he remained quiet in the back. He was relatively content just watching the roads and scenery he'd never laid eyes on flash past. Small shops, large buildings, people- some with inhuman attributes- milling about everywhere. Makoto simply couldn't take it all in at once, no matter how he scanned everything they passed in trying. There was just so much to look at.

  
"Are we not stopping at any of these places?" Makoto asked after a few moments of human silence, city hubbub, and blessedly quieter music. He could see that there were clothes in some of the building fronts. Other showcased food. So much food. Makoto wondered if it was all the same or all different and if he'd ever have the chance to sample it all.

  
The car slowed for a brief second and red eyes flickered to the mirror. "Why? Do you want to? See something you like? Whatever it is, we can afford it, so don't be afraid to ask if you do."

  
"Rin spent a hundred thousand yen on a pair of shoes once." Haru said in his most deadpan tone.

  
" _You shut up!_ " The redhead yelped.

  
"So, um..." A quick glance in the rearview showed Makoto fidgeting, his ears drooping. "Are you guys, like... um, the thing they say on TV, uh, it was... what was it..?"

Rin turned a corner and was stopped at a new light when Makoto finally seemed to remember the reference he was wanting to make. "Are you guys 'rolling in dough'?"

  
The light turned before the metahuman finished but when he did Rin hit the gas a little hard. Haru shot his partner a sharp look but the redhead already had the vehicle under control again.

  
Haru craned his neck around, leaning slightly out of his seat to actually see Makoto when he asked, "Why do you ask that?"

  
For a second intense sadness crossed the Companion's face; then he was just shy Makoto again. "I was just thinking. You two seem to be pretty, um, wealthy. I know that...  _my kind_  aren't cheap. So I thought maybe you could even buy, y'know, things like private jets and stuff."

  
Rin looked thoughtful. "Well, I mean, even if we  _were_  'rolling in dough' we probably wouldn't be spending it recklessly on stupid shit like that? It's just... not really our style. We... technically we probably  _could_  buy a private jet and all, but even the idea just seems like too much excess."

  
Haru nodded and shifted in his seat. "We don't like to flaunt ourselves. Well. I don't. Rin's pretty flashy."

  
"Hey!" The redhead punched his partner's arm. "I still wouldn't freaking buy a whole plane just for our  _occasional_  longer trips. Sheesh. C'mon, Haru, we still live in the same apartment we rented in  _college_. Not only are we frugal idiots, but we're not fond of big changes. You especially," he added with a significant look.

  
Haru looked away and Rin merely shrugged with a sigh.

  
"Wasn't I a big change?" Makoto sounded so small.

  
Both men looked back at him this time- one turning, the other a pair of sanguine eyes in the mirror- then glanced at each other.

  
"...yes," Haru admitted at last.

  
"But one we mutually decided on." Rin added.

  
"You didn't want  _me_ , though," Makoto pointed out. "I was a fluke."

  
Rin rolled his eyes. "Thank god for that."

  
"Perhaps we didn't intend for you, Makoto, it's true. But we had agreed to bring a third person into our relationship. You just ended up being the best mistake that's ever happened to us."

  
Haru hadn't seen, having shifted to be looking straight again, the way hope had flooded downcast green eyes nor had he caught a glimpse of the tremulous hope-filled smile on Makoto's face.

* * *

It was clear a minute after entering a Companion clothing shop that anything found within would be entirely inappropriate. Ruffles and lace and animal patterns extended to the back of the store. Racks upon racks of highly sexual clothing filled the store to the brim.

  
While Rin gaped at the contents, Haru looked around with raised brow. Makoto, ahead of both of them, burned crimson with potent shame. Shame and embarrassment and a flare of deep-buried hatred. Never-ending uncomfortable sensations prickled his skin. Even if the store's patrons were leering more at their own pets and not him, each one felt like it was directed at him or could be shortly, and Makoto could feel a panic attack brewing. The blind terror only grew when one of the men started down the aisle toward him-

  
"Makoto."

  
Wide green eyes blinked. Haru's voice grounded him into sensibility, even if it was only temporary.

  
"We're going to touch you now. Is that okay?"

  
Asking permission. Out of the apartment and in the public eye and they were still  _asking permission._  


  
"I-I- I think- yeah. Yeah, it's... it's okay."

  
One strong arm- deceptively powerful, usually so gentle, because his motions were so oddly and tightly controlled in everything Rin did- twined around his waist and Haru took his hand. Between the two of them they pulled him away and out of that foul store. Out in the city air Makoto found he could instantly breathe easier and both men released him immediately. He missed the feeling at once. They'd stepped back, kindly giving him a measure of space to recover. He took a few deep breaths and finally nodded at them.

  
"Sorry about that," Rin said. Haru's eyes expressed apology too. "We just thought it'd be easier to find things designed for  _you_  there- for your ears and tail and your horns, y'know? We didn't think it be like  _that_."

  
"I guess we should have expected it though," Haru muttered next, his expression having shifted to being faintly cross.

  
"It's okay," Makoto assured them, smiling weakly. "I don't blame you. Those kinds of things  _were_  there. I just..."

  
"You're not wearing that kind of thing ever again." Haruka snapped.

  
"Agreed."

  
Makoto blinked at the pair of them and had to stifle a laugh. He didn't deserve their care and attention, say nothing of their affections, say _absolutely_  nothing at all of the feeling slowly but surely blooming between the three of them.

  
"Come on, let's head somewhere  _normal_."

  
Makoto giggled.

* * *

The next store they went to looked very... high-end to Makoto. A little too high-end. He kept glancing about nervously, aware of all the stares on him, his sensitive ears able to catch nearly all the murmurs that had focused on him and his unusual appearance. Then again, he figured that response was probably appropriately garnered; he doubted many of his kind ever showed up at a store like this.

  
While Rin stayed at the front of the store talking with the girl at the register, Haru wound around the racks of clothing to join the Companion. Makoto glanced down at his accompaniment, more grateful than he could express to have someone with him on this strange journey of his, and Haru's eyes twinkled for a moment with something that was either amusement or adoration. The subsequent curve of his lips hinted that it was amusement.

  
"Come on, let's see what you'll like. Be happy this isn't one of Rin's favorite stores. Then we'd be hard pressed to find anything actually wearable."

  
For one moment, Makoto almost laughed. Then he remembered Rin in Rin's damned unfair leather pants and the laughter died. He blushed a furious scarlet. Haru evidently thought that meant he was embarrassed about Rin's taste in clothing because the older man immediately rolled his eyes. "I know, right?"

  
Before Makoto could swallow his sudden surge of desire Haru had left his side to check something on one of the racks out. The metahuman drifted after him, hoping his traitorous red cheeks were back under control, and started to peruse the clothes as well.

  
After a few silent minutes Haru suddenly spoke up.

  
"You know, I was kind of surprised earlier. When Makoto looked up to gauge the man's face he found Haru's expression was a cross between entirely unreadable and amused. "Rin doesn't normally drive that slow. Ever. He was worried about you."

  
It may have been a small, silly thing, but it made the metahuman's heart swell with warm happiness all the same. Green eyes dropped back to the shirt in his hands and all he could manage was a quietly exulted, "Oh."

  
Haru's soft huff was a reserved laugh and Makoto blushed all over again.

  
"Looks like they can't make alterations to their clothing," Rin told them with a sigh when he joined them a few minutes later. "So we'll have to do it ourselves. Or maybe get Rei to help us out; he's got to do the same thing for Nagisa. Even if he doesn't, we both know the man can sew."

  
"Kou can too."

  
Makoto's ears had helplessly perked at all these new names. Unfamiliar people, interesting people, friends of his new owners. He wondered what they were like. Wondered if he could someday meet them. Wondered if Haru and Rin were too ashamed of him  _to_  introduce him. Rin kissed Haru's temple and glanced at the garments they were looking through with no small amount of disdain. With a quiet scoff he turned on his heel.

  
"Rin, no." Haru called after him. "We're not looking for  _your_  kind of clothes."

  
Rin swiveled again, his grin all sharp teeth and wicked amusement. "We'll see!"

  
Haruka rolled his eyes. Makoto watched Rin walk away and then turned to wince at Haru. "Am I going to regret this?"

  
"Who knows?" Haru sighed.

  
Makoto had picked out a few simple shirts and Haru had measured a few pairs of jeans against his leg by the time Rin came back with a skip in his step. Both of his partners cast him wary glances but Rin's face seemed guileless enough.

  
Then he whipped what he'd been hiding behind his back around and Haru groaned very quietly.

  
Green eyes grew huge upon seeing the articles Rin was holding out to him. "Th-those shorts are way too short! I'd never be able to wear those!"

  
The redhead merely offered the blushing brunet a shark-toothed smirk. "Yeah but... the whole point is to  _not_  fit in them."

  
Makoto squeaked and dropped everything he held just to clap his hands to his glowing red face. Haru rolled his eyes and yanked on a chunk of maroon hair until Rin yelped and came to his partner's side. "Let him decide for himself."

  
They retreated to the front of the store with an additional few apologies from Rin and watched the metahuman- head, shoulders, and horns above the racks of clothing- search around for his own preferences.

  
"...you think we- okay,  _I_ \- need to lay off the jokes like that?"

  
Haru side-eyed his partner. "I... guess he doesn't  _seem_  like he's too upset by them? He's only getting embarrassed, not scared, or angry... I think we should ask him how he feels about it, but if I were you I'd at least tone it down until we're sure."

  
Rin sighed heavily through his nose. "I don't  _mean_  to be an asshole to him. N-not anymore, at least. I just... keep forgetting. He's attractive and I would not mind sleeping with him one little bit." He dragged a hand down his face. "Ugh, I need to find boundaries..."

  
Haru took Rin's hand, a carefully hidden casual slide of his fingers between Rin's, and smiled slightly. "You're just being you. Against my better judgment, I actually like you."

"Asshole."

* * *

Makoto's tastes were more modest and withdrawn than either of the men had expected. Haru realized, after the third plain sweater (this one hunter green) modeled, that there was more than a good reason for Makoto to desire clothing that hid him rather than put him on display. Makoto had been on the receiving end of unwanted advances and looks and he didn't want to attract any more. Haru's mouth popped open, just a little, at the revelation and Rin glanced at him and quirked an eyebrow.

  
So when Makoto asked them if they thought his choices were okay- 'appropriate' was the word he actually used- Haru subtly nudged Rin in the ribs and nodded while smiling at the Companion. Rin parroted him and Makoto instantly lit up with that soft-edged happiness only he possessed.

  
"I'm glad you like them!"

  
Rin shook his head and- after a gauging look for permission- threw an arm around the metahuman's shoulders. "We're glad  _you_  like them. Come on, let's go check out."


	2. Chapter 2

 

Oh my god, I did it again. I did the thing I always do with my style of writing. Holy shit. I am so mad at myself. Anyway, here, I'll try to stop  _doing_ that.

 

* * *

  
The second day of the weekend started much the same as the first had; Makoto woke up warm and content just after sunrise in the huge bed he shared with others. Two others, today, Rin a comforting heat and scent just in front of Makoto's nose. Rin's breathing was even and deep and for a few minutes the metahuman just wanted to bask in his bedmates. He watched Rin sleep and listened to Haru mumble his way through dreams and let his heart beat as irregularly as it wanted. Mostly it was slow and easy but occasionally either man would move or Makoto's tail tuft would skate along a leg and the Companion's heart rate would skyrocket. It was an altogether new and pleasant experience. So much so that Makoto actually experienced a smidgen of disappointment when Haru stirred at last.

  
Carefully Makoto rolled over to greet him. "G-good morning!"

  
Haru's bleary blue eyes were arresting. He blinked a few times before full consciousness seemed to set in and he managed a faint smile back. "Good morning, Makoto."

  
"Hi," Makoto replied, struck dumb.

  
Haru chuckled under his breath. "You're up early, despite every other instance through the past two weeks showing you normally get up later than Rin or myself."

  
"Oh, um... that," the metahuman muttered. He could feel his face starting to heat up. "It's because-"

  
The feeling of crushing disappointment only grew when Haru slid out of bed. He glanced over his shoulder to speak though. "Were you formerly in a different time zone?"

  
"N-no, I... it's because I wasn't sleeping too well on the couch, a-and also, I... I feel somehow safer when I'm in this bed with you t-two."

  
Haru paused in the midst of zipping up his pants. For a panic-inducing moment Makoto wondered if he'd ruined it by being sentimental. Embarrassed, he dragged the comforter up to hide his bright red face. Slowly Haru turned around, half-naked and beautiful and serious and everything else Makoto had never realized he could like in a person, and the look in his eyes made Makoto forget to breathe.

  
"Safe?" He repeated softly. The emotion in those blue eyes was something deep but foreign to the metahuman.

  
Not trusting himself to speak Makoto could only nod. Haru gazed at him evenly, all but unblinking, and Makoto couldn't handle the depth of sincerity of that new emotion in azure eyes. He rolled over and came face to face with Rin... which didn't help his blushing situation.

  
"So wh-why isn't Rin awake yet?" He asked, fidgeting with the comforter.

  
Haru didn't respond immediately and just knowing that the older man was still staring at him was enough to ensure the redness wouldn't fade any time soon. Eventually, Haru heaved a sigh.

  
"Rin's actually surprisingly hard to get up." Haru crossed to the other side of the bed and, after picking up Rin's sleeping phone and tapping the screen's glow a couple of times, showed it to Makoto.

  
The metahuman took a few seconds to scan the list he was shown before he looked up at the softly smiling Haruka and skeptically asking, "He has  _six_  alarms?"

  
Haru huffed another single laugh. "Yeah. And I'm the seventh, if all others fail. There's alarm on  _my_  phone so I'll come wake him if he still hasn't appeared after the sixth."

  
"That's... impressive."

  
"It's how we learned to live together."

  
Makoto shimmied all the way over to Haru's newly-vacant side of the bed to get up. Despite Rin needing to get up before too much longer, Makoto was too enamored with the redhead's sleeping face to wake him by climbing over him, and if the fondness of Haru's expression gave anything away, it was that he felt the same.

  
"So how did you figure that, um... arrangement... out?"

  
Haru smirked over his shoulder. The metahuman was trailing him to the kitchen. "Too many days of hearing ' _I_ am _up, Haruuuu!'_  and then not seeing him at work until hours later. I got to the bottom of it." 

* * *

Haruka  _concentrated_  on cooking.

  
He didn't just focus, he threw all of his mind and will into cooking. He looked so intense that Makoto, after being silently nudged out of the way when he would mess up, finally just took his seat ( _his_  seat!) at the table to watch Haru work. He was mesmerizing. He seemed to be  _very_ good with his hands. His precision, his controlled movements, the way everything fell into place as he worked... Haru was in his element.

  
Makoto hadn't even know Rin was in the kitchen until a steaming mug of coffee appeared on the table next to him and Rin was settling into his chair. When Makoto tilted his head to actually see the redhead through his fringe the man offered him a shark-toothed grin.

  
"Hi," Makoto said. The second time that day that he'd been rendered mute and wide-eyed. It wasn't shaping up to be a good track record.

  
Rin gave a sharp short exhale as a response and leaned way back in his seat to pick up a teacup from the counter behind him. Before Makoto could ask, Rin had cautiously brought the cup around without spilling the amber liquid within and presented it to him.

  
"Honey lemon," he assured the surprised metahuman.

  
"Thank you," Makoto whispered, taking the teacup almost reverently, cupping it carefully so he wouldn't potentially drop it.

  
Haru served them and breakfast passed quietly; Makoto didn't think he was imagining the more somber attitude hanging over the table and had to wonder if it was because they had to work again tomorrow. But he didn't know how to ask so he sat silently, ate, and fidgeted nervously. Finally Haru finished, carefully laid his chopsticks over the bowl, and turned to stare at the metahuman. Makoto, caught mid-fidget, blanched.

  
"Uh- um, what is it, H-Haru..?"

  
"What's the matter?" He asked, deadpan.

  
"N-nothing!" Makoto squeaked.

  
Rin paused with a chunk of tofu at his lips and red eyes narrowed next. "Well  _that_  was way too suspicious," he remarked just before popping the cube in his mouth. "Fess up," he demanded next, ignoring the glare he got from Haruka for talking with his mouth full.

  
Floppy ears drooped. "I just... I noticed you guys seem a little down today. Is it because of... work?"

  
"Yeah, actually," Rin said. "It's strange, usually I don't dread Mondays this much."

  
Haru was already washing his dishes out at the sink. "It's because we don't want to leave Makoto when this is the longest time we've been able to spend together. And because he's sleeping in our bed now, too."

  
Rin gave a dreamy sigh. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind a day of cuddling in bed and doing nothing. So we  _have_  to go out today? I can totally still fall asleep if we want to vote for a cuddle day."

  
The Companion was flabbergasted... and scarlet. Rin didn't seem to notice, swirling noodles around in his miso soup with that same dreamy expression, and neither did Haru with his back turned. Makoto was grateful for their distraction because it gave him the chance to yelp, " _Bathroom_!" and run away before they  _could_  notice.

* * *

Makoto had grabbed clothes as he'd rushed for the bathroom and he exited it fully dressed. He really loved his new clothes; they covered up just about all of the areas he was worried about people seeing  _and_  were comfortable. There was no helping his horns, ears, and tail however; Rin had even given the metahuman a few of his own hats to try but none could fit properly after accommodating for his horns. Even though they'd been freshly filed when he was shipped off... Makoto had sighed and resigned himself to a day full of whispers and pointing by crowds who seemed to think he was blind.

  
_  
Oh_. Haru and Rin were changing in their bedroom. Makoto wondered if he should retreat but a moment later he had to stay: Rin was complaining about Haru's sock choice and Makoto was too curious for his own good.

  
He leaned over to peer around the edge of the bed and muffled a snicker. Haru's socks looked like some sort of creature- the sea monster from the shirt Makoto had worn to bed last night and the night before!- but on the socks it looked actually kinda cute.

  
"You're a  _grown man_ -" Rin was groaning. He was already wearing a pair of very nice beige shorts. Makoto couldn't help but drag his eyes up Rin's calves as the man sat on the bed to pull on his shoes, following lines of muscle until they vanished underneath the hem.

  
"You're just jealous of how cute Loosey-kun is," Haru shot back calmly. Makoto looked next at Haru's legs- he too wore shorts- and just had to drink the sight in.

Both of his owners were very fit and very,  _very_  nice to look at. Very nice.

  
"Hi," he said intelligently for the third time that morning. "S-so where are we going today?"

  
Rin stood and flashed him a smile. "Hey, cutie. You look fantastic. You have any ideas?"

  
Makoto shook his head. "I still need... shoes, you said? A-and, um... what else..?"

  
"Yeah, you need more than one pair of shoes, Makoto."

  
"You could use a coat, too," Haru added. "Winter is coming. You'll need one."

  
The Companion blinked, feeling a little lost and overwhelmed. "Is there any place where we could just get that all at one time?"

  
"Well if you wanted, we can try a mall, or a shopping arcade." Rin said.

  
Makoto cocked his head at the two of them standing side by side. "What is a 'mall'? O-or an 'arcade'?"

  
Rin blinked, seemingly a little thrown, but recovered quickly enough with his usual smirk and Haru's elbow jabbing into his side. "It's basically a big bunch of all different kinds of stores inside one  _giant_  store. Typically you could find just about anything in one."

  
Makoto couldn't hide his excitement. "Sounds like fun!"

  
Rin smirked. "How do you feel about trying the trains?"

  
"Also fun!"

* * *

The trains were actually not that fun. They were fairly cramped (Rin mentioned that they could get more crowded during the morning and despite Haru's low grunt of assent and his pinched look Makoto couldn't believe it) and there were bodies and sounds and smells on all sides. The three of them had pushed in next to a trio of teenage girls and while the girls had giggled incessantly for a few minutes, taking repeated glances at the three very hot, very built men next to them, one of them had eventually caught sight of the horns on Makoto's head and her excited smile turned to a scowl in a blink. She whispered something to the other two, something Makoto's ears couldn't catch over the other occupants' noise, and suddenly all three were shifting minutely away. Makoto ducked his head and looked away from them. He could already feel the shame and the sadness threatening to make him tear up and he didn't want to see their accusing, disgusted looks.

  
"Makoto?" Haru breathed, right in one long ear, and the Companion froze. "Can you move your knee?"

  
Emerald eyes stared down into blue, not initially understanding why he had to move, but then he realized what the pressure on both sides of his right knee was. His leg was pressing between Haru's.

  
Mortified, Makoto threw himself bodily backward, into the train doors, with a  _thwack_  loud enough to attract curious stares from the other riders. Rin looked over his shoulder, quirking an eyebrow at both of his partners, but Haru merely shook his head slightly. The redhead shrugged and turned back to watching the stops sign.

  
The girls on the right were giggling again, but this time, the snideness of it was impossible to miss.

  
"I'm sorry," he whispered to Haru.

  
The black-haired man shook his head with a small smile and stepped right up into Makoto's space. Not close enough to make the metahuman uncomfortable, but close enough that he could talk softly to him.

  
"Children are ignorant," he told Makoto. "Ignore them in return and they'll have nothing more to say."

  
Judging by the sudden aggravated glares, Makoto assumed they'd overheard the comment. Haru merely looked back at them, his sapphire eyes cold as ice, and they subsisted. One took out her phone. Haru stepped back to his former position and idly gripped the overhead strap again. Though he was no longer smiling, the glow in his eyes said more than a turn of the lips ever could, and Makoto could see Haru was quite pleased with himself.

* * *

Their first stop was a shoe store; Harh had insisted. Makoto moved up and down the aisles and racks with the pair of men following him like shadows. Every now and then he'd see something he liked, glance at the size or the price, and turn away. Upon sighing heavily for the eighth time Haru clasped his shoulder.

  
"I'll go ask the lady to look up all the shoes they have in your size," he said calmly, even as Makoto's ears drooped miserably. Suddenly he turned to the side and snapped, "No, Rin!"

  
Rin had reached for a new pair of sneakers but now stopped halfway, Haru's glare freezing him in place. He grumbled but relented, standing straight and crossing his arms, and Haruka walked away. Makoto cocked his head at the shoes next, wondering if the same thing a size or two larger would be fitting for him, and Rin grinned at him.

  
"Try 'em. Converse are great." Rin looked cautiously over Makoto's shoulder at the counter where Haru was speaking to a saleswoman and then leaned in even closer. "Haru gets kinda irritable about casual shoes because we don't get to wear them often, so he's suuuuuper picky. I'm not, though, and you shouldn't worry about it. Wear whatever you want."  
He nudged Makoto's shoulder with a smirk. "What color?"

  
Shy green eyes peeked from underneath soft brown bangs. "...do they have orange?"

  
Rin barked a laugh. "Is orange your favorite color or something?"

  
Makoto's cheeks were turning slowly scarlet. "...yeah..."

  
Rin grinned. "I'll keep that in mind!"

* * *

Two, then three, pairs- a third box added to the top of the stack with a wink from Rin- of shoes later they left that store and decided on the next one.

  
"Clothes," Haru had declared with an unusual spark in his eye.

  
"We're not getting any of that 'Sea Creature Friends' shit, Haru."

  
"He might like them, how can you know?"

  
"Oh come off it, Makoto would never- er, Mako...to..?"

  
The Companion had stopped short a few feet behind them. Green eyes were sparkling, huge and child-like in the metahuman's face, and the two men walked back to flank him and see what he was so enamored by.

  
"The... bookstore?" Rin asked.

  
Makoto took one reverent step forward. "I've never seen so many books before!"

  
Before Rin could loudly voice his disbelief Haru cocked his head. "Never?" He said quietly.

  
Makoto shook his head, gaze darting to every shelf as if to burn the dazzling sight to memory. "No. There were no books in two of my homes. The third place had a library, but  _my kind_  'weren't allowed' in it. And the facilities don't have nearly this many books. Oh, this is amazing."

  
"Y'know..." Rin trailed off, glancing at Haru, who instinctively knew where to pick up his partner's abandoned thought.

  
"You must get bored, at home and alone all day."

  
Floppy ears drooped. "W-well a little... but-!"

  
"You've already gotten through most of MARS," Rin interrupted softly. "So seriously. Pick out as many as you like. I'm sure Haru and I can find some of our own."

  
Makoto looked at the multitude of shelves with a wistful sort of longing. "As many as I want?"

  
"That's what we said," Haru answered.

  
The two men put a hand each on the Companion's broad shoulders and gave him a single gentle push to propel him into the store. Before they had even crossed the threshold themselves Makoto had disappeared between the rearing shelves.

* * *

A fast half hour of browsing later Rin and Haru met in the aisle in front of the register. Haru held three books, two large and thin and pictures of the ocean depths and oceanic creatures. The last was a book about cetaceans. Rin carried two books, one on swimming all the styles properly and the other a history of the Olympics. Both men glanced at the other's choices and smirked knowingly. They could and had expected what their partner would pick.

  
At the register they encountered an unexpected surprise, however.

  
Three towers of books- piled so high that if there was a fourth the poor cashier would be entirely hidden behind a massive wall of paper and ink- perched on the counter and next to them, carefully balancing the last one atop an already precarious column, was Makoto.

  
"Wow," was all Rin had to say.

  
The sudden word caused the concentrating metahuman to startle and the book tower wobbled ominously for a second but remained mercifully upright. The cashier seemed to let out a breath she'd been anxiously holding.

  
Makoto looked embarrassed but very pleased with himself. "Y-you said as many as I wanted! Um, i-if this isn't at all acceptable I've already sorted them into the ones I want most and-"

  
Haru held up a hand to silence the nervous Companion, smiling, and Rin grinned.

  
"We  _did_  say as many as you wanted."

  
If they'd thought him radiantly excited outside of the bookstore it was  _nothing_  compared to the pure joy on his face at that moment. Though he cringed at the price that came up Haru swiped a shiny card and signed his name like it was nothing. Makoto wouldn't let either one touch his book-loaded bags and he walked out of that store with his head held high.

* * *

Makoto had had to concede the new bags of clothing to his owners because he couldn't hold them with the bags of books. He'd apologized profusely but both Haru and Rin had laughed and were kind enough (but struggled) to wave it off. Haru did insist they head home and Makoto gladly agreed that they could be done for the day. Makoto was practically glowing with joy and it made both his owners unable to hide their own smiles.

  
The metahuman hummed all the way home. Other passengers on the trains eyed both the happy cow and the many stuffed bags the three of them were having trouble balancing. With some shuffling they disembarked with two bulging bags each. Just outside the complex Makoto jumped at a loud clang and his head whipped about.

  
"Oh!" Makoto exclaimed as they passed the main door. He didn't elaborate on his sudden outburst, though both men tried to glance over and see what had startled him. Rin had barely turned to ask when he realized Makoto had already left them. He took a few steps then rushed back. "I-I have to go back, um, to the front door! Er, just for a second! I promise I'll come right back and help you carry stuff in-"

  
"We can handle it," Rin said. Haru shot him a glare. "What's the big deal, anyway? What's got you so worked up?"

  
"I think I saw a friend I made," Makoto said wistfully. "I have to go check. It's important. But I  _promise_  I'll be right back."

  
"A friend?" Haru asked quietly at the same time that Rin stressed, "It's  _fine_."

Before they could inquire further the metahuman set down his bags and bolted back in the direction they'd come.

* * *

It bristled at first, when he approached. Still so tiny against its surroundings, so pale, it hissed and arched and kept wary sea-colored eyes on him.

  
"Hello again," Makoto crooned to it. "I know I haven't seen you in a while but you haven't forgotten me, have you kitten?"

  
When he advanced it wheeled and darted away. It peeked around the edge of a dented trash can at him.

  
"You really don't remember?" He called after it. "The scratches you gave me are almost healed now, but they're still there, so I remember you! And besides, you're so cute- how could anyone forget your face?"

  
It peeped at him. He took a few cautious steps forward and though it cowered back a little it didn't run this time. Makoto was grateful for that; the only place left for it to go was the parking garage.

  
"Hey little one," he called softly and the little calico kitten's ears perked up.

  
"That's it!" Makoto said with a grin. "Come here! Please? I want to say hi to you, it's been days!"

  
The kitten inched closer, picking its delicate way over broken glass and scraps of mold and food, tiny pink nose working furiously to scent him out. He wasn't sure if it was because they'd interacted before, or that the small animal could detect that he wasn't quite human, or perhaps he smelled like milk to it. Whatever the case it finally came close enough to stretch its neck out and sniff his fingers. Once it was satisfied, it butted its head against his hand and walked under it, petting itself, a purr that sounded like a chainsaw starting up under his hand.

  
Makoto could only laugh. "Hi there! Did you miss me? I missed you. You were so cute and so helpful that night in the rain! We kept each other warm and comfy, huh? I'm sorry I don't have food for you tonight... Maybe I can come out and bring you something in a little while?"

  
The kitten climbed up Makoto's leg and mewled pitifully at him. When he didn't immediately and intrinsically understand what he wanted, it clawed its way up his right arm until it could perch on his shoulder and nuzzle against his ear, then horn. Makoto had frozen when it started to climb up him but unthawed to prevent it from crawling upon his head and rubbing all over his horns. There were some places he didn't need bleeding holes and scratch marks.

  
"Hey hey hey," he laughed, picking it up and cradling it in his arm. "Calm down, cutie! I'm happy to see you too, but I can't stay here forever!"

  
He rubbed its belly until it clawed at him and squeaked. He held it close and stood, circling the building, kindly and carefully dropping it off in a safer location. He moved a couple of things closer to where he dropped it so it couldn't escape so easily- they lived too near to other cars- and softly bade it goodbye and promised to be back. Then he rushed back to the car.

* * *

But the car was empty and the garage equally so the Companion rushed back to the apartment. He gave Sakamoto-san's door a wide berth but reared back when he saw their door was wide open. He crept up on it, worried, and his ears pinned back the second he saw Haruka and Rin standing side-by-side.

  
"I  _told_  you-" Haru sounded furious. He cut off the second he saw Makoto, though, but his elbow to Rin's side was too late to prevent the Companion from seeing why Haru was so upset.

  
Rin was wincing, holding his left shoulder tightly, and Makoto had never before felt fear like what he felt in that moment.

  
"Rin..?"

  
The redhead's expression cleared immediately and he smiled at Makoto. "Not as young as I used to be," he lied smoothly.

  
Even if Haru's scowl didn't tell the metahuman that Rin was lying, he would have known on his own; already he was starting to recognize his owners' behaviors. Uncomfortable about being lied to he looked out over the living room and stared at the piles of books stacked up next to the couch.

  
"We don't have anywhere to put all the books," Makoto realized, dread curling acidic and strong in his stomach. "I-I didn't- I... I'm sorry."

  
Rin snorted and patted him on the back. "Oh stop, it's fine. We'll just buy a bookshelf next time we go out, no big deal. To be honest, we _probably_  should have thought of that before we came home."

  
"It doesn't matter," Haru agreed. "Just leave the stacks next to the couch for now."

  
"I feel awful though-"

  
"Hey," Haru said in a low voice. "Are you going to enjoy them?"

  
Green eyes blinked owlishly. "Erm, yes?"

  
"Are you happy you got them?"

  
"Y-yes..."

  
"Then there's nothing to be upset about." Haru told him as he whirled and headed into the kitchen with the groceries he'd picked up.

  
"Haru logic is unassailable," Rin laughed.

  
Makoto was at a loss for words. Before Rin could vanish down the hallway, the cow-human hybrid bowed deeply. "Thank you very, very much."

  
"Don't mention it," came back from two different voices and Makoto had to smile.


End file.
